Naruto One-Shot
by ratedn777
Summary: A Naruto one-shot. I decided to keep one-shots separate again, I do not own any of the original content.


Zero the Angel of Death

"You cannot get to Sasuke if you can't get past me. In fact why don't you handle them Zero, as I'm sure you want some action since you haven't fought in a while. Be sure not to leave a trail for their back up. " Tobi, man in a swirl mask, left a hooded man to face off against Konoha's 'elite' young group. The Konoha 11, though there are only ten of them to fight him.

Zero wore a black cloak and hood. He also wore a metallic plain black mask with a face plate on the bottom of it. "You, you're Asuma's student right?" He asked Shikamaru who nodded slowly. "I just want you to know, Kurenai didn't murder him in his sleep. It was me."

"What?" Shikamaru and his teammates had wide eyes and were in shock at the news.

(Oracion Seis Ost)

"Yeah, so you exceuted the wrong person. Oh and it turns out Kurenai was pregnant with Asuma's child, oh well this means he has his family to keep him company." Kiba and Choji became enraged as they charged him. Kiba and Akamaru with their Fang Over Fang technique and Choji with an enlarged hand. However they were all shocked with what happened next.

Choji's arm was cut into pieces while Kiba was split into multiple pieces alongside his partner Akamaru. Choji then had a cut on his throat, dying after a minute.

"CHOJI! YOU UNYOUTHFUL MONSTER!" Rock Lee was about to charge himself until Neji told him not to, as he explained what happened to those two will happen to them. Zero then went towards the forest with the team starting to chase him.

"Alright guys, I'll hide within the trees so I can bind him with my jutsu." They all nodded, with Ino staying behind Shikamaru for support.

Shino sent a swarm of bug at Zero did something that surprised them. He summoned a weapon or rather formed one in thin air. He threw a spear instantly at Shino who could not dodge in time as it went through his stomach. Zero then closed his hand and Shino spit out blood from his mouth and died.

(End Ost)

"Boring. Next." Rock Lee opened his fourth gate to attack Zero who actually managed to fight him in even footing. Zero moved backwards with his hands making gestures. Lee ran towards him but his neck went through an invisible force, cutting his head off his body. Tenten angered, took the spear Zero made earlier and tried to throw it, only for it to cause her arms to be shredded.

(Fary Tail-Black Flame Ost)

Sakura tried to get to Tenten to stop the bleeding, only for Zero to flash in front of her and rip her heart out, squeezing it to a bloody mess. "She's pathetic." Ino grew enrage and used her Mind Technique to enter his mind but only for a brief second as she was back in her body with a bloody nose.

Shikamaru used the brief second to catch Zero with his shadow, only to lose control of his arms. Shikamaru took a kunai out and repeatingly stabbed Ino until she lay dead at his feet. Hinata and Neji were shocked but were even more so as Shikamaru was bisected in half.

Zero then went towards Tenten and stepped on her head, killing her. Neji was angered and ran forward only for him to stop moving completely. "What the hell? My body stopped moving!" Hinata heard and attempted to flee, only for her body to stop moving as well.

(End Ost)

"You guys made a nice warm up but now I need my questions answered." They said that they wouldn't talk until Neji hit Hinata.

"W-why N-neji?" She said in pain.

"It's not me, he's controlling me but how?" Zero grinned as he allowed them to activate their kekkai genkai. "Strings, but they're so thin. No wonder we couldn't." He was silenced by Zero as he was cut into pieces by the strings.

"A shame really. So Hinata, you willing to talk or do I need to torture you? It's troublesome ya know." Hinata's eyes widened at that last phrase.

"Y-you're N-Naruto!" Zero was a little surprised but heard her out. She began to stutter even more until he slapped her hard, drawing blood.

"Talk properly, just like the last time we had a conversation. I am a demon after all, just like you said!" Hinata flinched and was in tears.

"I know and I'm sorry for that. It wasn't until after you left that I, no we saw how unfair we were being. I thought of you as a demon because of your sister and the villagers, if only I acceptd your offer then. I'm so..." Hinata was slapped even harder than before.

"Save it bitch! I want my answers, otherwise I'll have a nice Hyuuga on my wall." Hinata nodded and began to talk.

(Konoha, 7 days later)

"Mom, do you think big brother will ever return to Konoha? I realise what we did to him was wrong, every single time you beat him even though he was just doing what you said." Naruto's twin sister, Hikari.

"I know dear and I regret that every single time I think of Naruto. He didn't do anything wrong but I became what I never wanted to be, a monster who was willing to kill her own child. I and the rest of the Uzumaki's became disgraces, unfortunately you are too my duaghter." Hikari looked down with tears in her eyes.

"Lady Hikari!" A servant of their's arrived. "You're friends Lady Hikari have been killed in action." This made Hikari have wide eyes alongside her mother until the teenager cried in heartbreak.

Both Uzumaki's marched towards the Hokage tower and into the Hokage's office where Jiraiya, Tsunade and Minato stood. Minato looked at his daughter with sad eyes. "Hikar..."

"Who did it? WHO KILLED MY BEST FRIEND HINATA!?" She yelled in anguish.

"Zero. Zero the Angel of Death. Hikari please listen you'll be going with your mother and godparents to train in the sage arts." Hikari's eyes widened at this. "I'm not taking no for an answer, you're going whether you like it or not."

"I wonder if this is how Naruto felt when you denied him training?" Hikari's eyes narrowed as everyone flinched at this. "Fine I understand Minato." She left as they all prepared for the trip while thinking about their lost 'family' member.

(Akatsuki hideout)

(Pein Theme)

"Why are you doing this brat?" Tobi, with his mask cracked, asked while being bloody an bruised.

"I just didn't want to be bossed around anymore, especillay by a puppet that's being used by Madara or rather Kaguya. Right Black Zetsu." Said creature was shocked until he was suddenly burned to a crisp.

"Now Obito Uchiha, meet your end." Obito had his eyes ripped ou first to prevent escape and cut to to ribbons.

(Ost end)

(Konoha some time later)

"The other hidden villages fell and their remnants are blaming Konoha. But why?" Minato asked himself until he heard crashes and explosions. He looked outside to see several buildings slashed and his villagers in bloody pieces.

"Sir! It's the man known as Zero, he's killing our for..." The ninja was cut down alongside the top of the tower, however Minato teleported before it could hit him. Minato summoned a toad to contact his family for help.

Soon all four poofed and Minato asked his daughter if she managed to control natural energy yet. She shook her head at this and then noticed the desturction with Minato telling her what happened.

"Zero is here." Hikari grew enraged but returned normal after words of encouragement from her family. "Let us pray for our dead first." Minato and everyone remained silent for a few minutes and ended it with an amen.

"Amen." They all opened their eyes to the voice and several buildings being decimated. A figure appeared, wearing light armour and a black mask with a face plate. "Trash, the dead of Konoha are nothing but trash to me. Just like Obito Uchiha was."

"How dare you!?" Kakashi arrived alongside Gai and they charged him, Gai with his Gates and Kakashi with his Lightning Edge.

Zero simply side stepped them both and they both were split into cubes. This shocked the Namikaze family to no end. "You were Obito's teammate Kakashi Hatake, here take this." Zero revealed he had Obito's head and tossed to Kakashi's remains. He then revealed his strings to them.

"He's using strings to fight, like a Puppet User from Suna." Tsunade said out loud.

"Comparing me to those weaklings, I'm not surprised considering you all always underestimated me since I was a child." They looked confused at this. "I see you haven't figured it out, so I'll show you my face."

Zero took off his helmet to reveal spikey blond hair, blue eyes, a handsome face with whisker marks. Naruto took out a cigarette and put it in his mouth.

(Hellsing Ost-Iscariot Theme)

"Naruto!" They all shouted in surprise.

"Big brother what happened to you?" Hikari asked as she was shcoked to the core.

"What happened to me? Obviously I was found by the Akatsuki, trained by them and became their mindless beast, forced to rip my family to shredds. Is that what you were hoping for?" He stated in a sarcastic tone.

"After taking you crap for the last straw, I changed myself to become who I was today. I am no longer Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, which was stupid to add Namikaze and Uzumaki together if I may add, I am Zero. The Angel of Death and just as the dawn light cuts through the darkness, so shall I reap your souls in bloody turn." He said in a straight face, shocking his former family as he admitted to being Zero.

"Naruto!" Hikari shouted but was silenced by Naruto.

"Do not call me that! I am Zero now!"

(Ost End)

"Naruto please, do not go down this road." Naruto scoffed at Jiraiya.

"Words won't stop me now Jiraiya, besides I won't be lectured by a hypocrite like you or Tsunade either. What did you and Tsunade call me again? Oh yes, 'worthless piece of trash who couldn't compare to our precious Hikari', remember that pathetic slug and toad." The two flinched at this, giving Naruto a chance to attack them.

Distracted of course, Naruto used this chance to permanently cripple the two Sannin by cutting off their legs and pulling them towards him. Minato appeared in front of Naruto with a Rasengan in hand and hit his own child, sending him back.

But Naruto landed on his feet then created a string barrier to protect himself from his mother and sister.

"How did you take that hit?" Minato asked but saw strings underneath his armour. "That's how. How could we not see your potential?" Naruto then used his string to take control of Jiraiya and Tsunade who blocked his parents' attacks with their bodies.

"Sensei! Tsunade!" Both died in terror as Naruto then bound his sister with his strings.

"Surrender or else your precious child dies!" Both parents were now in shock. Kushina dropped to her knees and admitted defeat but Minato was more stubborn and tried to attack him but Naruto was fast enough to react.

"HIKARI!" Kushina yelled as Minato pierced her chest killed his own daughter.

"W-hy father?" Hikari died as Minato pulled out his hand out of her chest. Naruto laughed hysterically as his sister died but his parents couldn't see his lone tear.

'They succeeded and my transformation to a monster is complete. Now all thats left is to kill them.' Naruto was interrupted as an angry Minato attempted to cut off his limbs while Kushina tried to pierce the right side of his abdomen. Naruto flicked his wrist to cut off one of their limbs each.

"Go to hell demon!" They both had a look of hatred on them now. Naruto suddenly spat out blood and his left hand fell apart, literally. However he had a deranged smilem showing his bloody teeth to his parents.

"That's it! Hate me, despise me like you always have! I was beginning to worry that you actually meant what you said about being sorry for your mistakes." They still had shock plastered on their faces.

"We are sorry for what we've done how can you say that!?" Kushina cried with tears forming.

(Akame Ga Kill Fallen Heroes)

"Well excuse the hell out of me then. I saw you three look at the window when I was being beat by your people, I stopped getting birthday presents from everyone, I was being punished by you two for no reason and finally you told them all I was the kyuubi's jinchuriki when I only contained the remains. So sorry for not fucking thinking you actually cared about me!" Both parents were out of their rage and crying which disgusted their son.

"Don't you fucking dare!" He shouted as they looked at him. "Too late to act like parents now you bastards! Finish me off, I killed your people and your precious family." Naruto prepared for the worst as Minato sent 4 Hirashin kunai his way.

"We're sorry Naruto but you have to die now." Naruto used his strigns to get a pipe from a pile of rubble. He spat some more blood and charged Minato but Minato simply hit the weakened Naruto with an uppercut. Naruto dropped him pipe and used his strings to throw Minato upwards and created a spike next.

Minato tried to escape but Naruto bound him while he was beneath him. "Naruto we'll both die! Naruto!" Naruto a smile on his face, a genuine one.

'Momiji, my angel of the night, I'm sorry but you won't see me again.' Naruto and Minato were both impaled through the spike.

"Minato! Naruto!" Kushina cried as both of them died.

(20 years later)

"You, my own grandmother, caused your own son, my father, pain. You must die!" A man who is wearing something similar Naruto's Zero attire took out a knife. He plunged it into the now ancient Kushina's heart where she died in agony.

"Lady Kushina." Naruto's son took off in the dead of night.

(Play second half of Ost)

'20 years after the Great Surge, the final shinobi of the old code, Kushina Uzumaki has died and with her the secrets of the original Uzumaki clan.' Naruto's son heard voices from behind him.

"He's going this way! Speed up!"

'I am the legacy of Naruto and Momiji. I am the killer of Kushina Uzumaki. I am SHINOBI!' Naruto's son slashes the screen.

 **End. A one-shot and the first of this collection. Also I will not put Kamen Rider one-shots in this but wil reference video games, other anime and abilities.**


End file.
